


Hungry Eyes

by SuperTrouperLights



Series: The Adventures of Doctor Clara and Missy Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Fluff, From my other fic but still, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Kinda?, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Missing Scene, Very soft beware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: Missy and Clara spend a night alone in a hotel room. They have to shower.Or the missing scene from 'Four times Clara dreamed about Missy (and one she didn't)' of Missy and Clara's first time that no one asked for.*you do not need to read the other fic to read this one. but if you want to you will understand more the emotional intensity of these two lol





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I really felt like I had to write this missing scene from my other fic so I did it. But again, if you haven't read it, it's okay, it won't affect your reading. I hope you all enjoy it. Good readings!
> 
> ps.: I got the idea to write this while listening to the song "Hungry Eyes" by Eric Carmen. You guys should really check it out cause it's great and it totally sets the mood for this fic  
> ps2.: I'm terrible at writing smut please forgive me

_ I need you to see _

**~**

**ENGLAND, 1986**

Clara and Missy got to the lobby of this fancy but small and cozy hotel, located just outside of London a few days after their last adventure. The sun was about to set in the horizon and they had left the Tardis close enough to the place but didn’t intend on using it for quite some time.

When Clara opened the door to their room, the first thing she did was to take off her shoes. Missy, on the other hand, went straight for the bed, throwing herself on it.

“Excuse me, are you really not gonna take your dirty clothes off before getting into our  _ clean  _ bed?!”

“Excuse me, I’m not dirty.”

“Oh, you  _ and  _ your clothes are both dirty.”

“Well, why don’t you take us both to a shower then, poppet?”

Missy brought herself up by her elbows and gave Clara the dirtiest smirk she could do.

“I’m not falling for that trap.”

Clara said softly as she dropped her coat on the chair and made her way to the bathroom. Missy saw Clara’s movement and got up, following the girl.

As Clara looked at herself in the mirror, Missy snuck behind her and wrapped her arms tightly around Clara’s waist. She brought her face to her neck and let her lips linger close to the girl’s ear before whispering.

“I didn’t say anything, Clara. Now, who’s the dirty one here?”

Clara could only focus on the image of Missy’s lips through the mirror and the desire to kiss her only grew.

She turned around to face Missy and wrapped her arms around the time lady’s neck. It was probably her favorite position to stay with Missy.

“If- and only if you behave, I’ll let you take a shower with me.” Missy opened a wicked smile and seeing that Clara added. “But if you start getting too messy I will kick you out.”

“Bossy… I’ll behave poppet, no worries.”

“Good.”

With that, Clara leaned in and kissed Missy. It was soft and slow, and Clara wished it would never end. She tangled her fingers through Missy’s hair and pulled softly. Missy responded with a low moan and Clara felt like she would faint from hearing the sound.

Missy had a strong grip in Clara’s waist and she gently squeezed it every so often just to remind Clara where her hands were.

When she started feeling breathless, Clara pulled back a little, ending the kiss.

“So… let’s go?”

Clara offered as she slowly started unbuttoning Missy’s dress, making herself very clear of her intentions. Missy’s answer was given as she helped Clara to take off her dress.

When they were down to just their underwear, Clara stepped back, heading in the direction of the shower.

“I think you can handle yourself now, right?”

“Yes, I can, poppet.”

Clara laughed and turned her back to Missy, opening the curtain to the shower. But before she entered, of course, she unbuttoned her white bra and let it fall to the ground.

She looked over her shoulder to see what Missy was doing and the woman was static, open-mouthed, staring at Clara’s every move.

Clara smirked before bending down to take off her panties and stepped into the shower. She turned on the water and tested the warmth of it with the back of her hand. She took her time before looking at Missy, honestly a little scared of what her reaction would be.

Missy was dumbstruck. Clara was completely naked in front of her and she couldn’t manage to do anything, not even take off her own clothes. All she could do was stand and feel the burning sensation below her belly.

When the water was warm enough, Clara turned to Missy.

What she saw made her cheeks blush instantly. It was endearing to see that she got that sort of reaction from Missy by just being naked. But she also got very turned on.

“Are you going to keep eating me with your eyes or are you going to take off your clothes and join me?”

It took Missy a couple of seconds but she was finally able to respond.

“The second option.”

Clara laughed and turned around, finally stepping into the warm water. She closed her eyes and just let the whole sensation take over her, she was finally relaxing a little after the crazy last days.

In the meantime, Missy quickly took off her underwear and slowly stepped into the shower, not letting her eyes leave Clara for a split second.

When she was finally standing in front of Clara, she closed the curtain and stepped back to rest her back against the wall opposite to where Clara was.

“Clara.”

Missy whispered her name breathlessly and Clara finally became aware of Missy’s close presence. She opened her eyes to look at the woman and what she saw made her entire body shiver.

The small rectangular window in the bathroom let the orange light from the sky come in and it made Missy’s tiny body look divine to Clara’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful.”

Clara whispered and Missy swore she felt both her hearts stop from the compliment. She wasn’t used to receiving those.

She opened a soft smile and walked towards Clara.

Missy stopped right under the water and took one hand to softly stroke Clara’s cheek. Clara felt a shiver run down her spine and she leaned into the touch, closing her eyes.

The way Clara reacted to her every move made Missy’s two hearts swell even more. She felt anxious. It was all so intimate for both of them - and neither was used to such softness and gentleness.

“And you’re perfect.”

Clara opened her eyes and Missy couldn’t bear to stay another second without kissing the girl.

She leaned in and Clara met her halfway before closing her eyes and kissing Missy.

This time it was deeper somehow, they both felt so much more. Clara’s warm naked body was pressed firmly against Missy’s, the time lady wrapping her free arm around the girl’s back to bring her even closer.

Clara wrapped her arms around Missy too, hugging her and slightly scratting the woman’s back sometimes with her nails as she let her tongue work itself around Missy’s.

When Missy bit Clara’s bottom lip and then softly sucked on it, Clara moaned loudly and felt her legs give out a little more.

“Missy,  _ please _ .”

The plea made Missy weak and she moved her kisses from Clara’s lips to her cheeks, then her neck and finally to just below her ear.

“Tell me what you want, poppet. I’ll give you anything you want, Clara.”

Clara moaned again and she felt a pool starting to form between her legs.

“Missy, I-”

Clara couldn’t even manage to talk. So Missy just slowly stepped back and held Clara’s hand. She kissed her knuckles and looked straight into her eyes.

“How about we finish getting showered and then I can properly take care of you on the bed? What do you think, poppet?”

“Yes.”

It was all Clara could manage to say and Missy gave a soft chuckle before getting the soap from behind Clara and starting to make a small ball of foam in her hand.

… 

Clara stepped off the shower first and let Missy finish her shower by herself.

While Missy showered, Clara got the room ready. She put one of the hotels puffy white robes and set a bunch of candles across the bedroom. She even figured out how to turn on the fireplace without burning herself.

When Missy finished, she took the other towel to dry herself off and then wrapped up in it. She opened the door and turned the bathroom light off. When she stepped into the room, she found Clara sitting on the edge of the bed, the room lit with candles and warm from the heat of the fireplace.

Clara heard the door opening and turned to Missy with the biggest smile.

“Hey. Were you able to finish without me?”

“It was hard, but I managed to clean myself.”

Missy smiled and walked towards Clara, stopping right in front of her before pulling the girl by her arms so they could stand close together.

“You did all this by yourself, poppet?”

“Yup. Even the fireplace.” They laughed and Clara added. “All for you.”

And before Missy noticed, Clara leaned in to give her a small kiss to her cheek. It melted Missy and the fire inside her burned more than the fireplace. Missy couldn’t wait anymore. So before Clara distanced herself from the kiss, she took Clara’s cheeks between her hands and brought her to kiss her lips.

Again, they tangled themselves together in a tight and breathless embrace.

Clara’s hands moved fast to drop Missy’s towel to the ground and Missy did a quick work of untying Clara’s robe and touching the girl’s back beneath the soft material.

They kept kissing, hands and tongues going all over the places they most wanted and needed. It was a blur. Emotion taking over each of their movements.

“Missy… please. Take it…  _ off _ .”

Clara whispered and Missy finally removed the robe that covered the last part of the girl’s body.

Clara sat on the bed and pulled Missy down with her, never breaking the kiss.

“Sit.”

Clara softly ordered in a whisper as she put her hand on one of Missy’s thighs and pulled it to her side.

Missy took the cue and put each leg on one side of Clara, sitting on her lap and straddling her. Their bodies were closer than ever.

“You’re so bossy, poppet.”

Missy joked before taking her mouth to Clara’s exposed shoulder, biting and sucking the newly exposed skin there. Clara moaned and squeezed Missy’s hips as she cursed.

“Fuck, Missy.”

“What a dirty mouth. Do I need to teach you some manners, poppet? Or would you rather I teach you who’s the real boss here?”

Clara shivered from the predatory look in Missy’s eyes. At the same time, the woman pushed her into the mattress, making Clara lay down.

“Up the bed, poppet.”

Missy ordered before she lifted one leg so Clara could shift her position. She managed to pull herself up, her head almost hitting the headboard of the bed. Missy followed Clara and went right back to straddling her.

“Now that’s better.”

Clara looked up at Missy’s face but her breasts were too beautifully distracting for her to look at anything else. She raised her hands to touch them and when she did, Missy moaned low.

She felt the woman’s naked body on top of hers and when Missy slowly started to move her hips, Clara threw her head back and moaned in pleasure.

Missy gasped from the sight. Clara trembling beneath her made her get wetter and she started to move a little more.

She bent down and kissed Clara’s neck as the girl started to buck her hips for more contact. Clara had never felt so wet before and just the thought of Missy touching her made her moan again.

“Shh, it’s okay, poppet. I’ll give you what you need.”

Missy whispered in Clara’s ear before putting one of her legs between Clara’s and pushing her thigh against Clara’s wetness.

Clara moaned louder in response and gripped Missy’s hair with one hand and squeezed her ass with the other.

Missy moaned from the contact and started to move her hips again, now every friction making them both moan. She brought her lips to the side of Clara’s mouth and kept breathing on her skin there.

“ _ Missy _ .”

She felt herself getting wetter again from hearing Clara and when she pulled her face away to see the girl, Missy was breathless.

“Clara… you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life.”

Clara cried out as she moved her hips in the same rhythm as the woman. The confession came unexpectedly and made Clara turn into a puddle of desire from such a raw compliment.

Missy slowed down her rhythm when she thought she was going too fast and Clara whimpered in response.

“Please, Missy. Don’t… stop. I need you.”

“Shh, I know poppet. I know.”

Missy hushed the girl and started to plant a thousand small kisses across her entire face. As she did that, she let her hand travel through Clara’s body. First going to her breast and squeezing the soft and round nub of her nipple between her fingers, making Clara moan. Then she moved her hand down Clara’s stomach, caressing the soft skin until she reached just above the place that most needed her attention.

“Clara?”

Missy asked softly against Clara’s lips, looking right into her eyes.

“ _ Yes? _ ” Clara managed to barely whisper the response.

“May I touch you?”

The way Missy asked made Clara moan. It was so caring, so soft, it hurt. Clara felt herself almost dripping from anticipation.

“Please… please, Missy.  _ Please _ .”

Missy didn’t wait longer and let her hand cup all of Clara’s wetness. They both moaned and Clara bucked and moved her hips in search of more contact.

“Oh, Clara.” Missy couldn’t contain her praise as she slowly let her fingers move through Clara’s folds, every touch making the girl cry. “You’re divine.”

With every stroke, Missy discovered what made Clara shiver the most. When she touched her clit for a split second, Clara jumped and cried out, closing her thighs around Missy’s hand.

“Open up for me, Clara. I’ll take care of you. I promise”

Clara moaned and slowly let her legs fall open again. As soon as she did, Missy gently slid her middle finger into her entrance. Clara moaned and threw her head back, and with each stroke, she felt herself getting closer to her limit.

Missy’s mind was a fuzz, all she could focus on was the feeling of Clara’s warm and tight walls around her finger.

“Please, Missy… more.”

Missy was quick to add another finger to the movement as she also increasing the speed. Clara moaned louder and Missy continued kissing her.

When she felt Clara’s walls tighten against her, Missy moved her thumb to Clara’s untouched clit and started to make a gentle circular motion.

“That’s it, poppet. That’s it.”

Clara screamed Missy’s name like a mantra and with a few more thrusts, Clara spasmed and went over the edge. She hugged Missy as strongly as she could and her vision when black. Missy didn’t stop moving her hand, letting Clara ride off her high.

Missy had never seen or felt anything like it before. She couldn’t believe her eyes as she saw Clara completely give herself to her. Missy felt like she finally trusted her enough to let her guide Clara to this moment. The time lady felt powerless as she realized her entire world was that girl now, but she didn’t mind one bit.

When Clara finally calmed down, Missy took off her hand from between her legs. She brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted Clara on her lips, the girl looking at everything with half-opened eyes.

“You taste good.”

Missy said with a little smirk before leaning down and kissing Clara on the lips. They both moaned from the sensation and Missy shifted her position to lay down by Clara’s side.

As she stroked Clara’s cheek, Missy whispered softly to her.

“Where were you, Clara?”

Clara was a little confused by the question and frowned. Missy noticed that and added.

“I spent hundreds of years alone. The only friend I barely had was the Doctor. Where were you, Clara?”

The question completely broke Clara’s heart.

“Missy… I’m- I’m sorry. I’m here now.”

Clara answered bringing her hand to the sharp curve of Missy’s face. The time lady closed her eyes and just thought about the now and not the future where Clara would have to return to Gallifrey to face her death. Missy didn’t think about that, she only focused on the feeling of the girl’s body pressed against her, her soft lips breathing against her neck and her fingers gently stroking her cheek.

“You don’t need to be afraid of the future, I’m not leaving you now that I found you. I’ll stay with you until your last regeneration.”

Clara made a promise and that was enough for Missy. She never got to have those.

“And I’ll make sure that takes a long time to come.”

**~**

_ This love was meant to be _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely! Leave some if you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading and see you in the next one!


End file.
